Drabbles, Ficlets, SongFics, Oh My!
by Jamsthebestestfoodever
Summary: These are going to be a bunch of drabbles or songfic drabbles. Chapter six- Over and Over. Enjoy! Review!Any pairings but mostly EdWin or Brotherly!EdAL. Can also have no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Gym Class Heroes—The Fighter

They call me a fighter, but fuck. am I really? They are just waiting for me to fail, or to give up. Hell, most people do it for the money , or the fame. But I do it for the world, the children,I do it for you. I don't give up. I cant. I am going to get your body back Brother. I will. Watch me. They call me a fighter, as I walk in past. They may be bigger than me but that makes it all more worth it. We have scars, we have felt pain, but I know we can do this. When I am down, I can think of you to keep going, to get up. I wont give up. They call me a fighter, a fighter for you Al. For you.


	2. Superman Taylor Swift

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to let you know, the songfics were written during the song so I only had about three minutes to write it. I did take some time editing them though, but only the grammar or spelling, not the content... THANKS! Please Review!

* * *

Taylor Swift- Superman

His golden hair is the last thing I always see. He always leaves too early, and I always wonder if he knows I miss him.

I don't have time to say "I love you". He might never know.

He can be irrational and sarcastic and just plain rude but I hope, I hope he can save the day. Or just save me. I can't go on any longer without him. He never calls, or when he does, he just wants his automail fixed. I pretend to be mad but I really am glad that he came.

It's like watching Superman fly away, because he is always going to save the world.

I want him to know that I will be here when he comes home.


	3. Tying Shoes

**A/N: Hey guys! I have another drabble for you. But this time its not a song-fic! Its a cute brother drabble from when they are little kids ^.^ SO CUUUUTE!**

* * *

Winry was excited to see her two best friends, Ed and Al Elric today because they were going to their spot on the hill for a picnic. Their mothers had set up a picnic basket with little cheese sandwiches and fruit. Winry, with basket in tow, ran up the stairs of the Elric house, going to the last door on the left, Ed's room. Auntie Trisha said they would be there getting on their shoes. As she was skipping along towards the door she thought about what games they could play, ranging from tag to her favorite, teasing Ed. They mostly just called him short. He _hated _that , but that's what made it so fun! She giggled some before turning to open the door. But before she opened it all the way, she saw a frustrated Al trying to tie his shoes. She was going to go in and help him but she saw Ed rush over and show Al how to tie his shoe.

"First you make to loops, like this see?"

"O-okay"

"Then you fold them like this, but you probably want to do it twice so they don't come out. Okay! Now you try with your other one. "

"Thank you brother!"

Winry crept back downstairs, for even she a mere six-year old could see a special moment that shouldn't be disrupted. She waited downstairs and when they came down, they were back to how they normally are, fighting, but this time Ed let his brother win. For the rest of the day Ed's eyes were filled with pride for his younger brother. Winry just knew they would be best friends forever.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo did you like it? I have a few idears in my head for the next few. A songfic and a normal drabble :D Hehehe PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Since when did his shoulders get so broad?"_

"_Since when did she become so…womanly?"_

"_Since when did his face become so defined?" _

"_Since when did she get boobs? Oh my gosh, did I just say that?"_

"_Since when did he become so tall?"_

"_I just want to kiss her" Oh my god! What the hell is happening to me?!"_

Both blondes, Ed and Winry, were just staring at each other, one in the kitchen with a piece of apple pie in his mouth. The other, Winry, was going to scold him for stealing a piece of the pie she made about an hour ago. But, she suddenly stopped, hypnotized by him, the same thing happening to Ed. They were completely smitten with the other, even if they didn't know that themselves. They were unknowing of their surroundings but, just then Al came sauntering in, his big metal feet creating a lot of noise, finally breaking the two teenagers' gaze.

"What are we having for lunch Winry?" Al said curiously, slightly wondering if he interrupted something. He would sometimes wonder if Ed and Winry actually faced their feelings with one another yet, and by judging on their actions now, he would say probably. Their faces were slightly tinted pink, their bodies tense and alert, this must be true now! Al became excited.

"Oh! Never mind. That can wait. See ya at dinner!" Al called, over his shoulder, as he walked back up the stairs, leaving the two back to their thoughts.


	5. Forever

Hey guys. Yeah I'm sorry and shit. But i did tell you this would only be updated when i felt like it. Thanks for sticking with it. But i actually felt this one. Don't know why but i really like it. Not in my best mood right now (Or usual hyperness haha) and i am just kinda not feeling the best lately. Lots going on outside of my fanifiction life. And to the Rape Face readers. THanksgiving break. i promise. That story is soooo hard to write oh my gosh. Heh. Please review!

P.S. this one is about Winry and Ed. :P Go EdWin!

* * *

Forever.

We have been together forever. As friends, but forever. I don't even know what I would do without you. I mean you are a totally jerk and a smartass. But I love you, as a friend of course. But I mean you make fun of me, you are hardly there for me even when I need you the most. But you always come for me eventually. You always say the wrong things, only with a few times of being right. I mean, like seriously? You are a total jerk but I love you, as friends of course. Aw hell, who am I kidding? I love you. Just that, and nothing more. All those fights, teasing, I know it's because we are so close but I can't help but feel more.

I remember the one time we were like in 2nd grade. No fourth I think? I don't really remember but we were in elementary school. You told me you liked me, but I know it was probably just Al daring you to tell me but now I hope it wasn't Al. But you don't even care. Hell, you don't even know. You're _so _oblivious! Then we have everyone making fun of us because we totally like each other. And how 'Oh we are best friends that are a boy and a girl so we should grow up and fall in love.' But what if that really does happen? What if I want that to happen? Ugh. I don't know.

I befriended and became close with a new guy to town, James. I can tell him everything and anything on every topic you can think of. He knows everything about you and my feelings for you. Then people expect James and I to date. But I can't like him. Even though he is another one of my best friends, you are the one I love.

We are together no matter what. _Forever. _


	6. Over and Over On That Night

**A/N: SUP! Hey guys, sorry for the wait...I recently got a review for this and it sparked the gears in my head again thank you BooBearPurpleHead! Also, i just wanted to get this out so it is not edited at all, sorry for any mistakes! Honestly i don't know where this came from haha but here it is! The prompt for this is called "over and over". Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

_Tossing and turning, over and over. Short breaths, quick but almost hesitant. He didn't know what to do anymore. He is gone, the only person he could trust. His supposed life-long friend, (Well that didn't last long. My life is still here. Where is he?), companion but truly just his little brother. The one he risked everything for, and in the end it worked. He could feel warm- real, flesh. He could look into those gray eyes and know everything was perfect. Forget the world crumbling in the background, the nation in ruins. Its people confused and hurt. Forget that. This right in front of him, in his arms, the only thing that ever mattered through all those years, this. This is what made his life perfect. But then his brother was gone. Just like that. His eyes opened for the last time, his mouth trying to form the words, just barely uttering out a mere "Thanks, brother. I love you.". And with that, he was gone. He didn't even last an hour. But that was a week ago. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day he gets to see his little brother again, the day he gets to say goodbye. He never did get to say goodbye, or even an "I love you" back. Just a look of disbelief and horror. But he can do this, all he has to do was hope it doesn't rain. Not with all the army men there. Not with Winry there…He can only hope. Hope it doesn't rain. (What's the chance of that though? Everything is already soaked, only leaving a small trail almost impossible to see. Not much he can do now. Just hope it doesn't rain when he gets up, if he gets up at all. Hope it doesn't rain when he sees him lowered into the ground. Pray, yes pray to a God that might not even be there. Pray that it doesn't rain when he sees her, Winry. He won't be able to take it then. All he has to do is pray now. That's all he can do.)_

* * *

**Do you think i should continue this with the actual funeral? i kinad want to but i would like your opinion... :D Btw: if you hadn't already figured it out, this is Ed thinking lol. **


	7. I'm here

**hey y'all. I'm sorry for not updating...its been crazy haha. Damn horses. They take up so much time haha. But ya know school is pretty important too I guess. But I don't really like this one. I wrote it in like, 15 minutes. I like the idea, but I can't seem to write it! Ugh. Anyways, I have another one almost finished. Again, I just can't seem to write but I have so many ideas now! Anywho, here ya go...enjoy and review please.**

Drabble: I'm here

He lay restless in his bed, panting, turning. His face scrunched up in fearful pain. Alphonse couldn't do anything to help him, but try and comfort him without waking him up. He couldn't wake him. If he did, Ed wouldn't be able to bear knowing his younger brother saw him in his most vulnerable state. Ed knows Alphonse can hear him, but he just wanted to be the strong older brother. Alphonse understands that, so he doesn't wake him. Another painful moan. "I'm sorry brother. Mom. Winry. I'm sorry"

Alphonse can't do this. He needs to just wake him up and say 'it's not your fault' and 'I love you', just to let his older brother's, his hero's, thoughts ease. But Ed won't believe him. He hears a soft squeak of the old wooden floor boards, and looks up. Winry is standing there in her soft nightgown, rubbing her tired eyes. "mwhat's the matter, Al? Is Ed okay? I heard some crying"

Alphonse is sorry. He didn't want Winry to see Ed like this. But it is inevitable. She knows. As soon as he is about to say that Ed is fine, to save his pride, Winry is already at Ed's bedside. She tries to comfort him, but Al knows not even Winry, Ed's best friend and one true love, cannot help him in this state.

Winry knows this too, but she just has to at least try. She loves him, and it hurts her to know she cannot do anything. She gives a worried look to Ed one last time and gives a small kiss to his head. She stands and leaves quietly through the door, leaving Al alone once again. He glances over to Ed and Ed winces and lets out a small groan. Al whispers "It's okay, brother. I'm here." And with that, Edward's face relaxes, his tension is released and he can finally sleep peacefully.


	8. Anchor

There was a reason he loved her. She was his reason to live.

His only reason. Alphonse had died six years after the promised day. His body couldn't handle the new situation, even after years of rehabilitation. He was starting to go crazy. He was so distant all the time. Finally he died during a nightmare, laying next to his wife, Smith. Smith became a mess after he died, her anxiety heightened, depression overcame her, and she was broken. So broken, she attempted to kill herself. Al looked so much better, he was beginning to respond to her and actually got to experience things he couldn't before. She's in a mental hospital now.

Anyways. Winry is his everything, his anchor. Without her, he would end up in a room right next to Smith.

There are times where it is tough. The yelling, the arguments and the new baby on the way. Their first. Well, the first miscarried. She was so devastated. They both were.

Its still amazing, how we humans can create life, something alchemists wished to do for years.

All of it gone. Hopefully, if there is a God, he will protect Winry and future Sara Elysia.

That's not it. Granny died two months ago, and Winry is still bent out of shape about it.

Teacher is gone. Sig still takes care of the shop, but he's not Sig anymore. He's just performing the required actions for life to continue.

Hughes is still gone. Elysia looks so grown up now, and he would be so proud of his little daughter.

The Colonel (Major General now) and Riza lost their first child, Maes, when he was just two years old. The flu took him.

He's starting to lose himself. He needs his life source. Keep him in check.

...

Edward stood up from his chair, and lightly limped up the stairs, as his once nimble joints, are starting to feel the wear and tear of his younger days. He opened the wooden door of his shared bedroom and climbed into bed. Thoughts still swimming around in his head. But, even after all that he went through, what his friends went through, he is as strong as ever. All because of his love, Winry. She was there for him through the tough times; during his battles and through the life-altering events of his early adulthood. He's only 30, but it feels like he's 50. He lost his innocence and childhood long ago.

But through everything, he knows he is lucky to just be alive. But Winry is his anchor, his only way to stay sane. With her he can do anything, be anything. And for that, he is all to grateful.

...

Winry heard Edward climb into bed, knowing he was distressed by the sound of his footsteps and how his breath started to accelerate when he starts to have an attack. She let him lay down before turning around and kissing him on the lips. A gentle, sweet and loving kiss. Something to tell him its okay. Its the only thing she can do so she doesn't lose him to the depths of his hurt mind. After kissing him once more on the forehead, she turned back around. Gentle, but strong arms slid their way around her waist, holding her. With that, both slipped into a peaceful sleep. They kept each other alive. Their only means to life. They were each others anchors.


	9. She Loved

**Heyyy. Sorry about the long wait so I uploaded two new drabbles! yaaay! Please Please Please review! it would mean the world to me! :D thanks!**

* * *

She doesn't know what to do anymore.

She can't take this.

It feels like everything is weighing down on her, stopping her from performing her daily actions.

She can't sleep, she can't eat, hell she can't concentrate on her passion of automail.

Its killing her inside.

Not knowing where he is. If he's even alive.

Everything is so fucking complicated. She promised to wait.

But she can't take this anymore.

She needs to move on. He lost his chance. Its controlling her. Consuming her. _Killing her. _

She loved him. _Loved_.

All her childhood and teenage years she loved him. He was her best friend, what's to expect?

But he's gone. She can't wait anymore. He will come back, but she won't be here. She will be in another world, one where she is in charge and she makes the decisions.

_Alright. _


End file.
